A Boy Like That/I Have A Love
A Boy Like That is a song from'' West Side Story'' that was performed by Santana and Rachel in the fifth episode of Season Three, The First Time. The song was performed in The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, while they were rehearsing for the school production of West Side Story. It was split into two parts within the episode. The first part was edited into the scene between Sebastian and Blaine, showing Sebastian's personality, saying he can't be trusted and that Blaine can't fall into Sebastian's trap. The second part was edited into the scene where Tina talks about losing her virginity to Mike, talking about how it was the right time because it was with somebody that she really loved and Rachel realizes that Finn could be the right person to lose her virginity with as she loves him as well. Lyrics Santana: A boy like that who killed your brother, Forget that boy and find another, One of your own kind, Stick to your own kind! A boy like that will give you sorrow, You'll meet another boy tomorrow, One of your own kind, Stick to your own kind! A boy who kills cannot love, A boy who kills has no heart. And he's the boy who gets your love And gets your heart. Very smart, Maria, very smart! A boy like that wants one thing only, And when he's done, he'll leave you lonely. He'll murder your love; He murdered mine. Just wait and see, Just wait, Maria, Just wait and see! Rachel: Oh no, Anita, no, Anita, no! It isn't true, not for me, It's true for you, not for me. I hear your words And in my head I know they're smart, But my heart, Anita, But my heart Knows they're wrong You should know better! You were in love - or so you said. You should know better.... I have a love, and it's all that I have. Right or wrong, what else can I do? I love him; I'm his, And everything he is I am, too. I have a love, and it's all that I need, Right or wrong, and he needs me, too. I love him, we're one; There's nothing to be done, Not a thing I can do But hold him and hold him forever Be with him now, tomorrow And all of my life Santana & Rachel: When love comes so strong There is no right or wrong Your love is your life Reception Although others praised Santana as Anita, Futterman was not impressed with her rendition of "A Boy Like That" and wrote, "Santana's part of the song is not nearly angry or urgent enough and sounds like a watered-down version of what Santana is capable of". West gave the song a "B+", and stated that the song was "stellar for Rachel's fire". Futterman singled out Rachel for "I Have a Love": "Rachel delivers the best vocals of the night with her powerful, yet incredibly high soprano that sounds effortless despite being out of her normal range." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_First_Time_(Glee) Trivia First time that Rachel and Santana have had a duet Gallery ABoyGlee.png aboylikethat.jpg Glee_3ARC05_2500_640x360_2648877.jpg posterknhbhj.jpg s640x480 (7).jpg s640x480 (8).jpg a boy like that.png 042jkj.jpg s640x480 (9).jpg Videos 300px|left|thumbthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs from West Side Story